The Administrative Component provides direction and leadership with policies consistent with those of the NIH and The University of Chicago. The leadership of the DRTC consists of a Director, five Associate Directors and Steering and Biomedical Research Advisory Committees. The Director reports directly to the Dean of the Division of Biological Sciences who in turn reports to the President of the University. The overall leadership and administrative structure of the DRTC and University of Chicago is shown in Figure 1.